Matsushita Yuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsushita Yuki *'Nombre:' 松下由樹 (まつした ゆき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsushita Yuki *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aichi, Japón *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Agencia:' AMUSE Dramas *G-senjou no Anata to Watashi (TBS, 2019) *Tokusatsu Gagaga (NHK, 2019) *Harassment Game (TV Tokio, 2018) *Keishichou Zero-gakari 3 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Kioku (Fuji TV, 2018) *Inochi Urimasu (BS Japan, 2018) ep.4 *Keishichou Zero-gakari 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kenji no Honkai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.3 *OUR HOUSE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kenji no Shimei (TV Asahi, 2016) *Crime Museum Saeko Hiiro Series (TV Asahi, 2016) *Keishichou Zero-gakari (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu SP (TV Asahi, 2015) *Designer Baby (NHK, 2015) *Saigo no Shounin (TV Asahi, 2015) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 4 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Kaseifu wa Mita! (TV Asahi, 2014) *Kogure Shashinkan (NHK, 2013) *W no Higeki (TV Asahi, 2012) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.5 *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) ep.6 *Rinjo 2 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Gyne (NTV, 2009) *Rinjo (TV Asahi, 2009) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Shanghai Typhoon (NHK, 2008) *Around 40 (TBS, 2008) *Edison no Haha (TBS, 2008) *Fushin no Toki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Koshiji Fubuki as Iwatani Tokiko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Ooku Dai-ishou (Fuji TV, 2004) *Dollhouse (TBS, 2004) *Aibou 2 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Beginner (Fuji TV, 2003) *Mukodono 2003 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003) *Aibou (TV Asahi, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari ''Ghost (Fuji TV, 2002, story 9) *Nurse no Oshigoto 4 (Fuji TV, 2002) *Fure Fure Jinsei (YTV, 2001) *Omae no Yukichi ga Naiteiru (TV Asahi, 2001) *Nurse no Oshigoto 3 (Fuji TV, 2000) *Peach na Kankei (NTV, 1999) *Kizu Darake no Onna (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kiseki no Hito (NTV, 1998) *Oshigoto Desu (Fuji TV, 1998) *Kira Kira Hikaru (Fuji TV, 1998) ep.7 *Nurse no Oshigoto 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) *Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) ep.8 *Nurse no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 1996) *Risky Game (TBS, 1996) *Hitonatsu no Love Letter (TBS, 1995) *29-sai no Christmas (Fuji TV, 1994) *Kimi to Ita Natsu (Fuji TV, 1994) *Natsuko no Sake (Fuji TV, 1994) *Furikaereba Yatsu ga Iru (Fuji TV, 1993) *Gogatsu no Kaze (NTV, 1991) *Christmas Eve (TBS, 1990) *Omoide ni Kawaru Made (TBS, 1990) Películas *Smiles in the Mirror / Kagami no Naka no Egaotachi (2015) *The Love and Death of Kaoru Mitarai / Mitarai Kaoru no Ai to Shi (2014) *The Last Message / Rinjo: Gekijoban (2012) *Beck (2010) *Baby, Baby, Baby! (2009) *Partners: The Movie (2008) *O-oku: The Movie (2006) *Leave it to the Nurses (2002) *Shin sarariiman senka (1997) *Nurse Call (1992) *Shin dosei jidai (1991) *Zazie (1989) Reconocimientos *'1999 21st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Shumatsukon Curiosidades *'Educación:' Honjo Junior High School, Komazawagakuenjoshi Junior High School. *Estudió baile en los Estados Unidos hasta 1986. *Es fan del equipo de béisbol japonés, "Chunichi Dragons". Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Matsushita Yuki.jpg Matsushita Yuki 2.jpg Matsushita Yuki 3.jpg Matsushita Yuki 4.jpg Matsushita Yuki 5.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActriz